Easy as pi
by Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Annabeth tries to get Percy to do his math homework.


Easy as Pi

Summary-Annabeth tries to get Percy to do some Math homework. Fluff, math problems, and interfering friends.

Disclaimer-don't own it

* * *

Annabeth was in the Athena cabin, chatting with Malcolm, her half-brother. The door swayed open and both siblings turned to the Centaur called Chiron. "Annabeth, may we talk?" he asked and Annabeth hopped up. "See ya later Mal, coming Chiron." Chiron led her outside and behind the Athena cabin. "Annabeth, some of the younger campers need to continue their education. They need a program to learn and I was hoping you would run it." Annabeth was speechless. "Really? Me? Of course I will! Maybe some older campers need it too." She smiled. "And who would that be?" Chiron smirked, knowing the answer. "Why Percy Jackson of course. His Math is absolutely appalling." And it was true. Percy really couldn't count to save his life, literally. "Well, we'll add your class to the roster and sign the ones below fourteen up for it. Any older students are welcome." Chiron winked at her and trotted off. Annabeth ran to the Poseidon cabin and pounded on the door. "Annabeth!" came Percy's voice and they hugged. "Percy, Chiron asked me to teach some kids math skills." Percy rubbed his neck as if he knew what she was talking about. "Annabeth, on that quest, there were nearly too many skeletons to count and the sun was in my eyes." He defended and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We were in the shade and there were 136 skeletons, 135 ½ to be exact." Percy decided not to question his girlfriend's patience to count 135 ½ skeletons while they were moving and she was hitting them with her dagger. "So, what's your point?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "The point is, be at the beach at ten o'clock in the morning." She walked off and Percy groaned.

* * *

"Percy, you need to do your homework." Annabeth told her boyfriend, who was slumped on a desk. "But it's boring!" he whined. "Nonsense! I picked out the most interesting problems I could." She pointed to the third question.

_i. Poseidon has five hundred seashells. If two hundred are blue and seventy are red, how many are green?_

_ii. What percentage are green?_

"I'm quite sure that Poseidon has more than 500 shells, besides, he changes their colours every day." He yawned. "Percy, the answer to _i. _is 230; the five year olds got that one right. And the answer to _ii. _Is 46%." Annabeth said and Percy retorted "Well, not everyone's mother is the wisdom goddess."

"Percy, the mortals can figure this out and they are not my siblings. That was a year six question!"

"And I was taken away in year six to a random school where you don't learn anything. Case closed." Percy got up to leave and Annabeth grabbed him. "Oh no you don't, do you really want detention?" Percy froze. "Detention? It's freaking summer Annabeth! And besides, it's not like I don't get enough of those during the school year."

"Well maybe if you started getting good at math, you wouldn't get detention all the time."

"That was really low." Percy said and sprayed her with water. It soaked her sheet and made the ink run. "Hey!" she turned to her boyfriend. "Percy, you can't go until you write out pi."

"Pie? That isn't a number." He said confusedly.

"Yes it is. It's used to calculate the area and perimeter of circles and-"

"Okay, what is it?"

Annabeth took out a dictionary and read:

_"Mathematicians of ancient times noted that the circumference of any circle divided by its diameter was a constant and equal to a little more than 3. The Greek mathematician Archimedes (287-212 BC) calculated an approximate value of this ratio. He named it after the Greek letter, π (pi). π = 3.141592654."_

She gave Percy a look and he was still confused. "You should know this Percy, don't you study Greek?"

"Yes. But not Greek pies." Annabeth face palmed. "Come on, Archimedes was a child of Athena too, face it, I will never be good at Math." Percy scrunched up the paper and threw it into the sea, which threw it right back. "OW! DAD!" Poseidon smirked from his underwater palace.

* * *

**Just came to me and had to write it. First one-shot I ever wrote and i hope it's good. Annabeth is such a nerd, but she was born that way. Just like Percy was born without any intelligence whatsoever. Please R&R.**


End file.
